A Funeral for My Prince
by Mama May-Eye
Summary: Sealand attends the funeral of the first human he ever had the honor to call "boss".


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** While researching for a different fic, I came across the depressing information that the Prince and founder of Sealand had passed away! Further info-digging lead me to very faint descriptions of his intended cremation. I...don't know anything about cremation ceremonies, so I hope I did alright. I kept the "boss's" name objective though everyone knows who I'm talking about. This is separate from "Nordics and I". Enjoy and leave feedback!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Death is a hard thing to accept. It's even harder when you have to watch it happen. And it never gets any easier. Sealand hadn't had as much experience with death as the other countries did but he didn't envy them. This was hard enough.

He dimly heard his Mama Finland mention sympathetically how beautiful the urn looked. Yes. How beautiful his boss' urn looked just hanging there in the limp, trembling hands of the princess. For a second Sealand felt the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation. His very first boss, his first prince, now dead. It didn't feel _right_ that it happened so soon. Sealand saw the signs, sure. Everyone did. The man was well on in his age, living longer than most humans did. Still. Still…Sealand had expected him to live for many more years. Out of all the humans in history, he never expected death to take this one.

He wanted to be mad at Mama Finland for bringing up his prince's urn, for making Sealand remember that his boss was no longer by his side but in front of him in a vase that "looked beautiful". He wished he could scream and cry some more. He wished he had the strength. Instead, he felt tired and lost. He didn't want to be here.

The funeral had been a good one, he guessed. If you could compliment a funeral. Some people he didn't know attended. Some people he did know also attended. Through tired eyes, he had seen some countries as well. His Mama Finland and Papa Sweden had been there for him since the beginning, now standing behind him in silent support. His jerk brother England also attended. Sealand was surprised about that one, but he appreciated it, albeit distantly. Even if the Jerk didn't recognize him as a country, he attended his boss's funeral anyway. The rest of the Nordics also attended; Denmark, Iceland, Norway. He might have seen Prussia, maybe mister Germany as well, but he couldn't be sure…truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He distantly recognized some of his fellow micronations in attendance. Wy looked nice, very girly, in her black frilly dress. On a normal day he would make fun of her for it.

On a normal day.

He had not bothered to look at anyone during the eulogy. Nor during the cremation ceremony. These were _his _people and that was _his_ prince. As cruel as it seemed, he only had eyes for his people now. Only cared enough to make eye contact with the strong, grieving family across from him and to gaze at the funeral pyre. At least he would make sure what little citizens he had left would be okay. Through his hurt, he would offer them any comfort or meager respite from the world he could accomplish in the little time they had left. They were his priority now, and it gave his broken heart a sense of direction to have this goal, this assignment of protection, which helped distract him somewhat from his grief. His feelings shifted from lost despair to fixated task. He had a purpose now which blocked the pain, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

No, he wasn't ignoring the grief over his prince's death. He was just…delaying it. He would mourn later. Definitely. When he had more time and more patience perhaps.

The hand on his shoulder tightened in concern and support. He glanced to the side but not up. His Papa's chest met his line of sight and Sealand only realized just now that the hand had been there for some time; he never noticed. While others eventually made to leave – countries were, after all, vastly important and, as a result, always busy; they had jobs and people of their own to see to – Sealand didn't budge from his position in front of the ceremonial fire which had died an unknown amount of time ago.. He noticed in his peripheral vision that neither did his boss's family. They were glued in place, neither party willing to leave, to return to their home or fort with the knowledge of never seeing someone they loved so much ever again. It was hard. It was so very _hard_. Sealand's throat tightened dangerously though no tears spilled.

Eventually, he lost the strength to stay rooted to the spot as his Papa slowly turned him away from the sight and towards the exit. He wasn't sure where they were going, but now that they were leaving he was suddenly glad he was no longer in such a suffocating place. The fresh air of outside cleared his head and, with it, his mind snapped through the filter that had been holding conversations and questions from _outside_ _sources_ at bay. Finland had been speaking quietly on their way out.

"–get him to bed, Berwald. The sooner we're back, the better he can heal. Time away from…here may do him good."

"Mm."

Oh. They were talking about his needs without his input. Like being so close to his deceased boss would be a bad thing for him. He was _fine_. And he certainly didn't want to be further in Europe so far from his fort and his citizens. They needed him now.

"I want to stay here."

It wasn't until he saw his parents glance at him from his fading tunnel vision that he realized he had even spoken. His voice sounded like he had gurgled rocks even though he hadn't cried for hours, days, now. Finland glanced at Sweden with a worried look.

"Peter…. Wouldn't you feel better with your parents? I know I would feel better if you stayed with us. Just for a little while, okay?"

No, not _okay_. "No. I have things to see to here. Business. In case you didn't know, my leader just died."

His voice came out more blunt than he liked and he noticed Finland wince and frown as a result.

"I know, Peter. I know. We're just worried about you. And…I'm sure any business can be attended to by others…."

"The only 'others' are the royal family, and I won't burden them with paperwork on top of all…_this_!" He paused a moment to calm down. "I know you're worried. But I…can't…go anywhere else right now. I can't." He lowered his eyes to the still ground, swallowing against the lump that had returned. "I can't. …Okay, Mama?"

Silence. His parents usually respected his decisions unless it was against his own well being. He knew he was acting differently. Under the circumstances, he felt that was justified.

Finland sighed after his silent communication with Sweden. "We'll…talk about it, Sea. In any case, you have to come home, even if it is to pack some of your things."

Sealand nodded slowly as they resumed their walk to the vehicles waiting to take them to the airport, Sweden's strong arm covering both shoulders. He wasn't a very spoiled child, but he got his way often. Through what ever means. He had a feeling he would return here within the week. Then he would begin his mission.

He would make his departed boss proud.

And he would make his future boss proud.

He would do whatever it took to grant the grieving human family a respite from the pain of the world. And he would do it with a _smile_.

**End.**

* * *

Post Script - Hmmm...Sealand went a bit _yandere_ there at the end, didn't he? Or is it just me? Ah, well, I've been watching too many horror anime lately anyway.

As per voting rules, this fic will continue to remain a one-shot. I found the few who reviewed didn't mind either way, and I'm fine with that; it was written with one-shot status in mind, after all. Thanks to those very few who reviewed! Feedback is always valued. Perhaps if I have a longer storyline for this in the future I'll come back to it anyway at a later date. For now, though, consider this fic finished.


End file.
